hswwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts Wiki
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''is a British boarding school of magic. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered as the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable. Spells protecting the castle include anti-Apparition and Muggle-repelling charms, which make the castle appear as an old ruin with a sign that says "Danger, Keep Out." These spells may be lifted by the Headmaster. Every year, Hogwarts houses 256 students. Houses Hogwarts students are divided into four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They are named after the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. ''Gryffindor'' is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chilvary. The house colours are red and scarlet, and the house is symbolized by a lion. Their house ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as Nearly Headless Nick. The entrance to the common room is on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of a fat lady. In order to get into the common room, Gryffindor students must say the right password. ''Hufflepuff ''is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. The house is symbolized by a badger, and the house colours are yellow and black. The house ghost is the Fat Friar. Its common room is in the dungeons near the kitchens. ''Ravenclaw ''values wit, creativity, and wisdom. The house is symbolized by an eagle and the house colours are blue and bronze. The house ghost is the Grey Lady (Rowena Ravenclaw). The Ravenclaw common room is located on a high tower. To enter, one must answer a riddle from an eagle door knocker such as "Where do vanished objects go?" ''Slytherin values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolized by a serpent,, and the house colours are green and silver. The house ghost is the Bloody Baron. Its common room is the dungeons through three stones. School Spirit The Hogwarts' motto is: ''"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus." ''The translation is: ''Never tickle a sleeping dragon. The pronunciation is: (Latin) DRAY-koh door-me-ins noon-kwam tee-tel-LAN-dus. '''The School Song: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Staff Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specialises in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and gamekeeper/groundskeeper. Heads of Hogwarts *Professor Godric Gryffindor (1828-1862) *Professor Helga Hufflepuff (1828-1862) *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw (1828-1862) *Professor Salazar Slytherin (1828-1834) *Professor Newton Scamander (1862-1899) *Professor Abraxas Peverell (1899-1933) *Professor Armando Dippet (1833-1964) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (1964-1997) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1997-Present) Deputy Heads *Professor Newton Scamander (1828-1862) *Professor Cygnus Black (1862-1899) *Professor Armando Dippet (1899-1933) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (1933-1964) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1964-1997) *Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle (1997-Present) Heads of Houses Gryffindor *Professor Godric Gryffindor (1828-1862) *Professor Armando Dippet (1862-1899) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (1899-1964) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1964-1997) *Professor Ronald Weasley (1997-Present) Hufflepuff *Professor Helga Hufflepuff (1828-1862) *Professor Herbert Berry (1862-1899) *Professor Pomona Sprout (1899-1989) *Professor Neville Longbottom (1989-Present) Ravenclaw *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw (1828-1862) *Professor Quirinus Quirrel (1862-1899) *Professor Armando Dippet (1899-1933) *Professor Filius Flitwick (1933-Present) Slytherin *Professor Salazar Slytherin (1828-1834) *Professor Newton Scamander (1834-1862) *Professor Cygnus Black (1862-1899) *Professor Horace Slughorn (1899-1989) *Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle (1989-Present) Professors Astronomy *Professor Amberose Swott (1828-1899) *Professor Dilys Derwent (1899-1933) *Professor Aurora Sinistra (1933-Present) Care of Magical Creatures *Professor Silvanus Kettleburn (1828-1899) *Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (1899-1964) *Professor Rubeus Hagrid (1964-Present) Charms *Professor Dolores Umbridge (1828-1862) *Professor Amando Dippet (1862-1933) *Professor Filius Flitwick (1933-Present) Defence Against the Dark Arts *Professor Salazar Slytherin (1828-1834) *Professor Newton Scamander (1834-1862) *Professor Cygnus Black (1862-1899) *Professor Galatea Merrythought (1899-1989) *Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (1989-1997) *Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle (1997-Present) Divination *Professor Sybil Trelawney (1828-1899) *Professor Firenze (1899-Present) Herbology *Professor Helga Hufflepuff (1828-1862) *Professor Remus Lupin (1862-1899) *Professor Pomona Sprout (1933-1989) *Professor Neville Longbottom (1989-Present) History of Magic *Professor Cuthbert Binns (1828-Present) Muggle Studies *Professor Quirinus Quirrel (1828-1899) *Professor Charity Burbage (1899-1989) *Professor Alecto Carrow (1989-Present) Potions *Professor Godric Gryffindor (1828-1862) *Professor Amycus Carrow (1862-1899) *Professor Horace Slughorn (1899-1989) *Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle (1989-1997) *Professor Severus Snape (1997-Present) Transfiguration *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw (1828-1862) *Professor Herbert Beery (1862-1899) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (1899-1964) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1964-1997) *Professor Ronald Weasley (1997-Present) Apparition *Professor Silvanus Kettleburn (1828-1899) *Professor Wilkie Twycross (1899-1989) *Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle (1989-Present) Support Staff Caretaker *Apollyon Pringle (1828-1933) *Argus Filch (1933-1997) *Arabella Figg (1997-Present) Nurse *Bathsheba Babbling (1828-1933) *Poppy Pomfrey (1933-1989) *Narcissa Riddle (1989-Present) Gamekeeper *Professor Silvanus Kettleburn (1828-1899) *Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (1899-1964) *Professor Rubeus Hagrid (1964-Present) Librarian *Apollyon Pringle (1828-1933) *Irma Pince (1933-Present) Referee and Flight Instructor *Professor Silvanus Kettleburn (1828-1899) *Professor Rolanda Hooch (1899-1989) *Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle (1989-Present) Student Years First Years A first year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is new to Hogwarts an in their first year of magical education. There are ten first-years per house (five boys, five girls), leaving a total of forty students per year. First years are typically eleven to twelve years of age. First years arrive at the castle by crossing the lake in boats separate from the older students. First year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Maigc, Astronomy, Charms, and Flying. Second Years A second year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their second year of magical education. Second years are typically twelve to thirteen years of age, unless a student had to repeat the second form. A second year is the first year in which students are allowed to go with the rest of the school in the school carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the castle. Second year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguation, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Charms. Unlike first years', the second-years' timetable does not include Flying, although they are allowed to bring in their own broomsticks. Third Years A third year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their third year of magical education. Third years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. The third is an important one for students, as it is the first year that they are permitted to sit elective courses. Third year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and the electives of Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. Third years are permitted to go to Hogsmeade during certain weekends if they have a signed permission form from their parent/guardian. Fourth Years A fourth year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fourth year of magical education. Fourth years are typically fourteen to fifteen years of age. The fourth form is almost identical in its structure to the third; students sit two elective courses in addition to the core classes, and are allowed in Hogsmeade during selected weekends. Fourth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and the electives of Divinaton and Muggle Studies. This is also the year that the students may choose not to take any further electives. Fourth years typically get more work than third years, to prepare for their O.W.L.s. Fourth years may also sit their O.W.L.s. in Muggle Studies this year. Fifth Years A fifth year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fifth year of magical education. Fifth years are typically fifteen to sixteen years of age. The fifth year is enormously important for students, due to the fact that it is the year in which they must sit their O.W.L. exams, which will determine what N.E.W.T. courses they will be permitted to take later on in their education. O.W.L.s. determine what jos they can apply for in their future careers. The fifth year is also the year in which students receive career counseling from their Heads of House. It is during this meeting that they will be advised as to what N.E.W.T.-level classes they should take in order to qualify for their desired career. Fifth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and the electives of Divination and Muggle Studies. Should a student choose to and qualify, they may sit their N.E.W.T.s. in Muggle Studies in this year. Before the beginning of the year, one boy and one girl from each house are selected by the Headmaster from each house to become prefects. Sixth Years A sixth year is a student who is in his or her sixth year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sixth years are typically sixteen to seventeen years of age, although some may be older, if they have had to repeat a year. The sixth year is the first year in which students sit N.E.W.T.-level classes. Based on their O.W.L. scores, and depending on the minimum requirements of the professor teaching the subject at that time, students are allowed to sit any number of classes as long as they meet said requirements. If the student doesn't meet those requirements, they cannot attend the N.E.W.T.-level classes, and either retake their O.W.L.-level education in a particular course, stop their education in a particular course altogether. While students do have the oppurtunity to choose whether they wish to continue in particular subjects, those who begin studying N.E.W.T.-level subjects in their sixth year are expected to carry on with the subject into the seventh year, and sit the N.E.W.T. exam in that subject. Sixth year students are initially exited to have more free time, but this extra time is intended to help them study and do homework, as not many, if not all, teachers assign more homework and give more difficult lessons in their N.E.W.T.-level classes. Sixth years may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons. Every year, only six students from each house participate in N.E.W.T.-level courses, meaning there are a total of 24 seventh-year students at Hogwarts at any given time. Sixth years may also sit their O.W.L.s. in Divination. Seventh Years A seventh year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their seventh and final year of formal magical education. Seventh years are typically seventeen to eighteen years of age, although some may be older if they have had to repeat a year. The seventh year contains the most important exams given at Hogwarts - the N.E.W.T.s. Students conclude their N.E.W.T.-level studies in the seventh year, at the end of which they sit the N.E.W.T. exam pertaining to each of their subjects. A student in the seventh year would have the same schedule he or she had in the sixth year, and would sit only those classes in which they are at the N.E.W.T.-level. Every year, a male and female seventh-year are appointed Head Boy and Head Girl, respectively. The headmaster selects the Head students from among the seventh year prefects each year, and each Head student is also from the same house. School Year at Hogwarts The school year at Hogwarts begins of September 1st: at 11 a.m., the Hogwarts Express leaves King's Cross Station, bringing students to Hogsmeade Station, where the first years traditionally cross the lake in boats with the Gamekeeper, and the second through seventh ears ride carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the Hogwarts Castle (the Thestrals are generally invisible to students except those who have witnessed death). The Welcoming Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting Ceremony, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster, the banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast in closed with a few more words from the Headmaster, but it also includes the usual "start-of-term notices". Classes start the next day (September 2nd). The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Heads of House. After two weeks of classes, the Quidditch team trials and Flying lessons for the first years usually occur. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of October 31st: the Halloween feast. Decorations include giant jack-o-lanterns and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical sweets. The Quidditch season starts usually with the first Quidditch match in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term usually ends about a week before Christmas and most of the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train. In Triwizard Tournament years, the Yule Ball occurs on the evening of Christmas Eve, ending at midnight. On December 25th, a Christmas feast is held in the Great Hall. Shortly after January 1st, the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade; the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of the Easter holidays vary every year. During these holidays, the students may go home. The final exams are held the first week of June and the results come out on the second week. In the eveing before the Hogwarts Express goes back to London, the End-of-Term Feast is held. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June. All staff and students leave Hogwarts during the summer except for the caretaker and gamekeeper. Daily Routines at Hogwarts The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There is a break between this class and the following class, making for three classes and a break before lunch. After lunch, there is another break and six more periods. Supper is served in the Great Hall at 7 p.m., after which the students have free time. There is a time for students to complete their homework in Astronomy at the Astronomy Tower. After this, students are expected to be in their common rooms for studying in socialising. Students go to bed at 11:00 p.m. Recruitment Before School Term Each year, the Hogwarts Deputy Head sends letters to eligible witches and wizards who will be eleven years old. These letters invite the children to be students at Hogwarts. If for any reason a letter does not reach its intended recipient, owls will continue delivering letters until the person receives one. The letter contains a list of needed supplies, signed by the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, which includes uniform clothing, spell books, and cauldrons. Letters are also sent to existing students to inform them of the new supplies needed. Students usually obtain school supplies at Diagon Alley in London. Letters to Muggle-born witches and wizards, who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world, are delivered in person by the Hogwarts Deputy Head, who then explains to the parents/guardians about magical society, and reassures them regarding this news. They also assist the family in regards to buying supplies and gaining access to Diagon Alley. Students are allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad, but many exceptions such as rats and pygmy puffs are made. During School Term Term begins on September 1st. Students reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9 3/4 of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. sharp. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem but will not cost the students points, because the term has not officially started. After the Hogwarts Express arrived, students depart for the school accompanied by chaperones. First year students travel to the castle via small boats. The boats sail from the edge of the Black Lake, under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbour. Older students travel on the road in carriaged pulled by Thestrals. Upon arrival at the Great Hall, new students are sorted into Houses by the Sorting Hat. After all new students have been sorted, a feast begins to welcome everyone to the new school year. After dinner, students are led to their House Common Room by a Prefect. This is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings, because the next day classes begin. Quidditch Tryouts for House Quidditch teams happen at the very beginning of the school year. First-years are usually prohibited from joining a Quidditch team, as they are usually inexperienced with brooms and are forbidden to own them in the first place, however exceptions have been made on both counts. Holidays Students may go home for certain holidays such as Christmas. The students who choose to remain are treated to a feast along with some of the faculty. When Christmas holidays end, classes begin again. When Gilderoy Lockhart was teaching at Hogwarts, he organised a Valentine's Day celebration. It was not continued after he left the school. However, when Tom Marvolo Riddle joined the Hogwarts Staff, he resurrected the Valentine's Day celebration. There is also a Halloween celebration. The Easter holidays are not as enjoyable as the Christmas ones, as students are overloaded with homework in preparation for theirr exams, which are taken at the end of the year. Students are not allowed to use magic over the summer holidays until they turn seventeen. Uniform The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their House dormitory. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their House domitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own cloths, then change again into their pyjamas. The Hogwarts uniform consists of a white collared, long sleeved shirt, a tie of their house colours, a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both sexes wear black comfortable shoes. Each student wears a cloak that bears their house crest on the front, right side and has a lining of their house colour: red for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw, and green for Slytherin. During the winter months, a grey jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf bearing their two house colours is worn for warmth. A black pointed hat is provided, but is only worn for special occassions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, house cup ceremony, etc. Subjects and Grading Subjects There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, availible from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in sixth year. Grades Grading on routine homework is along the same lines as that for Muggle students. Hogwarts students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. O.W.L.s., or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, are a set of standardised tests for fifth year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Hogwarts. The O.W.L. in Muggle Studies, however, is taken during the fourth year, and the O.W.L. for Divination is taken during the sixth year. N.E.W.T.s. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like honours classes for Muggle students. To progress to N.E.W.T. level, students must receive certain high marks on O.W.L. exams. N.E.W.T. tests occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken. The N.E.W.T. in Muggle Studies, however, is taken during the fifth year. Routine Homework Grades *X = Pass with Distinction *Y = Pass and may redo assignment *Z = Fail and must redo assignment Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading System *O = Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.) *E = Exceeds Expectations (Pass, almost always continues to N.E.W.T.) *A = Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to N.E.W.T.) *P = Poor (Fail, may drop course altogether or repeat course) *D = Dreadful (Fail, must repeat course) *T = Troll (Fail, with distinction. Must repeat fifth year at Hogwarts) This grading system is also used on W.O.M.B.A.T.s. (optional tests taken outside Hogwarts) and on N.E.W.T.s., making this the universal exam grading system in Britain. Hogwarts Castle Hogwarts is a large caslte, located on extensive ground that include the Quidditch pitch, the Forbidden Forest, and the Hogwarts Lake. The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, and Gryffindor Tower. The castle is set upon huge rocks above the water, and is protected by various defensive magic including the spell which prevents Muggles from seeing and entering the school. History Early History Hogwarts was founded by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, who were all related as the two witches were sisters and the two wizards simply married them. They each represented an aspect of wizarding that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity. Slytherin wanted to admit only pure-blood students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber, unleash a horrible Basilisk, and purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Later History In 1942, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards to meet and socialise. The tournament has occured every five years since. The existence of the school was threatened once when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. It was opened in 1944, when Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin, was in his seventh year. When a girl named Myrtle was killed, the Ministry of Magic threatened to close the school. As Riddle did not want to return home, he did not want the school closed, so he framed Rubeus Hagrid and dodged his crimes for many years, before admitting his guilt of this and many other crimes in 1948. Recent History In 1997, Professor Albus Dumbledore became terminally ill from a curse that would have caused him much suffering. Tom Marvolo Riddle and Dumbledore had been working together to find the final Deathly Hallow, as Riddle and Dumbledore had the other two. They had found it, and Dumbledore decided Riddle should keep it. Dumbledore also decided that Riddle should be the one to combine the three Deathly Hallows and become the Master of Death, which meant that the Elder Wand had to be gained from Dumbledore to Riddle by forced means. Dumbledore and Riddle arranged the death of the former and, on Saturday, June 21, 1997, Riddle murdered Dumbledore with the killing curse, to prevent Dumbledore much suffering from his curse and to gain allegiance of the Elder Wand. This use of the Unforgivable Curse was deemed just in a Wizengamot Hearing, and Riddle was free to go. No one held this against Riddle, although they were saddened by Dumbledore's death. Gallery 164px-Azkabanscreengrab01.jpg 250px-Hogwarts.jpg 266px-44.JPG Category:Browse